1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for delivering a voice-mail message to an intended recipient of the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice-mail and voice-messaging systems are known in which a caller can record a message for an intended recipient of the message and select an urgent delivery status. The known systems then queue the recorded message so that when the intended recipient accesses the voice-mail system, the message is queued for delivery with an urgent status. Alternatively, a special message waiting indicator can also be activated by such a system emphasizing that a message having an urgent status is waiting. Nevertheless, urgent messages are not necessarily received by the intended recipient in a timely manner because the intended recipient is not adequately alerted to the urgent status of a waiting message.
What is needed is a way to deliver urgent voice-mail messages to an intended recipient in a timely manner by adequately alerting the recipient of the waiting urgent message.